


Checking

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Community: mandc100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after leaving port, Stephen always sits Jack down and examines him for signs of pox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking

A week after leaving port, Stephen always sits Jack down and examines him for signs of pox.

He never asks about the probability of Jack being poxed. Jack never ventures an opinion, or tells Stephen that his assumption hurts, even though they both know it's a good assumption.

Stephen never chides Jack, not then. He speaks professionally; they interact professionally. Jack dislikes this, dislikes the way they seem breached from each other. Not uncommon is the thought that Stephen is punishing him.

But Jack cannot ask Stephen to change his behavior, when he cannot change his own.


End file.
